


Spanking

by Harker13, Masamune7



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harker13/pseuds/Harker13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune7/pseuds/Masamune7
Summary: Hiddleston is in trouble.Kinktober '18





	Spanking

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone violence. This may include some triggers. Do not read if you do not like or approve the tags.  
> We love sick sadistic stories so apologies.

"Stop, stop!" – Tom yelled at Chris for the fifth time in a row; this dom-sub thing was going to be much more difficult than what he researched for.

Chris tone sound annoyed by Tom’s childish complaints. "I don’t recall giving you permission to speak"

"I know, it’s just … hold on for a second, I … I … are you sure it won’t leave marks? I have to start filming the second set of Coriolanus next week and I will really appreciate the discretion, so .. please? … I’ve never been quite fond of grown men spanking me … guess it reminds me… "- and a sudden punch made Tom lose balance and fell ungracefully to the ground. He tends to do this incredibly annoying thing where he just mumbled non-stopping until someone felt the need to punch him in the face.

"Now … shut up, I don’t want to hear you whining about your snobby ass uptown boyish life" – Chris said as he crouched in front of Tom.

\- "I didn’t mean …" - a slap right to the Brit’s now-not-so-immaculate face .

"And I told you.. to SHUT. the fuck. up …" -impatience was starting to grow on Chris’s voice; this was not the weekend he had planned; he lifted Tom by the jaw, so he could have a clean look on those crystal eyes - "Why are you crying? Thought you loved this, in fact this was your idea … remember?" - he pulls out a cellphone  
-What about all these nasty texts? … how “open” you said you were to everything? Did you even know what “pet play” is about? – says without taking his gaze off Tom.

"It all seemed like a better idea in my mind … you… you … know what?, forget ‘bout it … this was all an awful mistake" – he couldn’t help to stutter, maybe he was more passive than he wanted to admit.  
He kept looking at the floor, afraid to meet Chris’s disappointed gesture; but as he tried to compose himself and get back on his feet, he heard the click of metal coming from Chris’s belt buckle; and a sudden strike knocked him down again;

 "What the bloody hell is fucking wrong with you!?" - Tom yelled as he felt how the touch of leather burned his cheek, small blood spots started to appear; touching it to relieve the pain only made it worst. The thing with being curious about other people’s fetishes is you will never be sure enough on how a kick in the face feels like until you got one.

Chris kicked Tom right in the jaw making him bounce to the other side of the room; coughing blood, he tried to crawl his way out of Chris’s reach but the huge Australian only had to give a couple of steps towards him to stop him from running away. He clenched against Tom’s back and grabbed him by the neck, making his head fell back.

"Now … the problem with you backing off your promise is that I had to pull out a whole, and by the way very expensive charade, to fly here … sign in this pretentious piece of shit hotel you chose, buy you 200 dollars of real Earl Grey tea to make you feel at home and maybe, just maybe, that would’ve stopped you from whining the entire time" – he started to choke Tom – "what was that, love?" – said with a smile. -

"You’re … hur… I can’t …" - Tom’s eyes popping out as the grip intensifies. - "That’s precisely what I’m trying to do, you oaf" – Chris grabbed the leather belt he used to knock Tom and with the ability of a very angry Norse God, pulled down Tom’s pants. Stroke one clean spank on that curvy and smooth cheek. Tom’s whole body stiffen by the sound of the spank, he tried to moan and drool but Chris’ firm hand grip didn’t let him. He tried to grab the Aussie’s hand and pull him off, but the grip was too tight, and his erection started to show uncomfortably as he was still pressed against the floor.

Another spank. – I ca… n’t…! – he begged half crying, half moaning.

One more.

– Chris, wait…! – a tear rolling down his face.

And another

-You cannot what? –

Another dry spank.

Tom’s eyes were shut. Why was he so aroused?

Chris released the grip and passed the belt through Tom’s mouth pony-like, he pulled his head back again, another hit.

- We’re not done yet, why are you crying? – with his bare hand Chris could feel the pumping heat emanating from that aching ass. - What confuses you the most? … the fact I may find attractive to know how much you can hold until you pass out, or the fact that I can feel how you’re enjoying this? -Chris put down the belt and reached for Tom’s erection.

- I’m glad all you texts weren’t just complete bullshit, you may have a kinky side after all … - he let go of him finally.

Tom’s head hits dry shut the floor as he starts to cough frenetically trying to get his breath back.

\- Look at you … Ok!, moving on … let’s start with something simpler … easy … take off your pants, I’ll need more than just your buttocks out for what’s next… - he grinned at Tom’s

\- Please not the cock-ring… - eyes wide open.

 

-It’s not the cock-ring … yet-.

**Author's Note:**

> This story MAY continúe. Do not assure anything.  
> Remember to have a safeword ;)


End file.
